Brain trauma may occur when an external force causes brain dysfunction, usually by a violent blow or jolt to the head. According to recent reports from the CDC, 5.3 million Americans suffer from brain-related trauma each year. Inadequate resources to recognize and treat such trauma increase the scope of some of these injuries and their damage to the brain. In addition to brain trauma events, other conditions such as intoxication from alcohol or other substances and other brain disorders such as autism may be benefit from early detection.
An individual's neurological presence and condition is often evaluated through a subjective physical exam after symptoms have begun to present themselves. Some methods for detecting brain trauma that are currently available rely on qualitative tests, such as a series of questions or behavioral observations which may include substantial error, and may fail to assess the severity of the trauma or impairment. Other methods may rely on expensive or complex equipment which may not be available to general consumers, and may require substantial training and experience to use properly. Some methods require the patient to find a medical professional, or go to a hospital, which can take time. Prolonged recognition can increase the impact of trauma to the brain and offer opportunity to second impact syndrome.